villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emperor Zurg
The Evil Emperor Zurg, better known as Emperor Zurg or simply Zurg, is a popular villain in the Toy Story franchise. He is an antagonist of Toy Story 2 and the main antagonist of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and its film. He is also a minor character in Toy Story 3. He appears in the Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 video games as a boss. He is Buzz Lightyear's arch enemy and Utility Belt Buzz's father. Mentions Zurg was mentioned in the first Toy Story film and the show Toy Story Treats, as part of the backstory to Buzz Lightyear. ''Toy Story 2'' Zurg made his first physical appearance in Toy Story 2, as the tertiary antagonist. He was introduced as the main antagonist, but this was the plot to reveal the true main villains later on. He was voiced by the film's co-writer, Andrew Stanton. He is first seen at the beginning of the movie in the video game Rex is playing. He fights Buzz, but since Rex's arms are small, he cannot execute the combos needed to defeat Zurg and Zurg is victorious. Later When the real Buzz Lightyear was trying to get out of Al's Toy Barn, he knocked Zurg's selling box over and Zurg broke free. Zurg then followed Buzz to Al's Apartment, where he encounters both Buzzes. Then a fight takes place on top of the elevator. Zurg grabbed Buzz 2 by his neck and told him that he was his father even though Buzz 2 said that Zurg killed his father. Rex, who was too scared and apprehensive to watch anymore turns away, but his large tail hits Zurg sending him falling down the elevator shaft. However Zurg somehow survived his fall, and he later finds the other Buzz again and spends time with his "son". His arms were also seen in Woody's nightmare. Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue The Evil Emperor Zurg is a major boss in the 1999 video game Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue. Biography The Evil Emperor Zurg is the boss of the game's twelfth level, The Evil Emperor Zurg, and the fourth main boss encountered by Buzz Lightyear. Zurg is fought on top of an elevator within the Elevator Hop, and Buzz must be careful not to fall off the edge during the battle. Zurg will constantly hover above Buzz firing spheres at him that will damage him on contact, although Buzz can deflect these by spinning. The yellow spheres travel towards him and then disappear, whereas the green ones will come back at Buzz and home in on him. Buzz must shoot Zurg with his laser while he's in range to damage him, and once his health has been fully diminished, the boss will topple over the side of the elevator and disappear into the darkness below. Buzz will then be allowed to proceed to the following level. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins In the series, which is presumably where the Buzz Lightyear character originates in-universe, Zurg rules an empire on Planet Z, and wants to rule the entire galaxy while destroying Star Command. Emperor Zurg considers Buzz his archenemy and often takes any opportunity to eliminate him. Most of his subjects are robots. His feet double as rockets and he can transform his arms into a variety of weapons. His most personal ally is Warp Darkmatter, who was also Buzz' ally. Despite often breaking the seriousness of otherwise purely evil statements, Zurg is widely considered the most evil person in the galaxy, especially by the other villains. He seems to have some nervousness about being touched. This cartoon had Zurg is a flamboyant villain who is just as much a comic relief character as he is a formidable opponent, similar to Skeletor, and has many comedic habits such as videotaping Buzz's speeches, maintaining a troll doll collection, and mentioning an equally evil "Nana Zurg". Zurg was voiced by Wayne Knight, who also played Al in Toy Story 2. The episode "War, and Peace and War" was notably the only episode where Zurg teamed up with Buzz Lightyear to defeat the Heed, a common enemy that was trying to take over their galaxy. In Stranger Invasion, he revealed himself to be Buzz's father (a parody upon The Empire Strikes Back and a nearly identical scene in Toy Story 2), but quickly took it back, using the statement as a 'Made You Look' to stun Buzz and gain the upper hand. * Grubs (voiced by Frank Welker) - Zurg's equivalents to the LGMs of Star Command (though far less competent). They perform mechanical and technical duties. The Grubs work for Zurg against their will and also desire freedom, but many of them are simply too afraid to try to defect. * Brain Pods (Various Voices for each one) - Cybernetic brains in mobile jars, who serve Zurg as scientists and researchers. Although they take pride in their creations, they secretly harbor a desire to escape from Zurg's control (two of which are shown succeeding in doing so on-screen). * Hornets - The Hornets are Zurg's robotic foot soldiers, extremely expendable, lousy shots and always get vaporized in mass numbers by Lightyear's team. Hornets come in different models, but the most frequently seen are yellow and of average height. ''Toy Story 3'' Zurg has a short appearance in Toy Story 3. He was originally going to be the main antagonist during the film's earlier development. Many Toy Story fans though he would be the third's film main antagonist however he was ultimately reduced to a cameo at the end of the third movie. Zurg is first mentioned in the third movie a few times by Buzz after Lotso switches him to "Demo Mode". He is later mentioned agian when Andy gives Buzz to Bonnie Anderson. Zurg appears during the credits being donated to Sunnyside Daycare Center after Lotso leaves. He is greeted by Stretch. Zurg It is currently stated that this Zurg is a different one from the second movie. Toy Story 3: The Videogame Zurg is in Toy Story 3: The Videogame. Disney INFINITY Zurg is also the main antagonist of the Toy Story playset in Disney Infinity. Trivia * Zurg is evidently the equivalent to Darth Vader, with Buzz Lightyear the equivalent to Luke Skywalker, parodying of Star Wars. In fact, both Toy Story 2 and Star Wars: The Phantom Menace came out in 1999. *Zurg's species is an issue of much debate. The four predominant theories are that he is either a human, a robot, a cyborg, or an alien. To this day, there is no concrete answer, but there is theoretically enough evidence to rule out Zurg being a robot due to his eating and sleeping habits. *He was originally going to appear in the first movie, but instead he was saved for the second film and Pixar decided to make Sid the first movie's main villain. *Zurg appeared in the 2015 Live-Action Disney movie, Tomorrowland. *Although Zurg is third in place behind Al McWhiggin and Stinky Pete, Zurg turns out to be the Toy Story franchise's most dangerous villain to date. Gallery Emperor Zurg.jpg|Emperor Zurg Zurg defeat.jpg|Zurg falls down the elavator Zurg.png|Zurg as he appears in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command File:Poster_9_-_Toys.png|Zurg and the others toys in a movie poster File:43_Villains.png|Zurg with the five other main villains of the Toy Story Trilogy Videos Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Parody Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Torturer Category:Possessed Object Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Warlords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Crime Lord Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creator Category:Mongers Category:War Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Slaver Category:Related to Hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Aliens Category:Parents Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Pawns Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Lego Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Strategic Villains Category:Bosses Category:On & Off Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Successful Villains Category:Brutes Category:Destroyers Category:Polluters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Male Villains Category:Possessor Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Live Action Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Betrayed Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Affably Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vandals Category:Ensemble Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Orator Category:Genderless Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Robots